Fornicatus
Fornicatus was a member of the Holy Spherus Magna Empire as well as IV in the Order of Seven. Early Life Fornicatus's early life is unknown at present. Bara Magna After the Shattering, Invado found his way not to Tajun, where he would be welcomed, but rather to the Holy Spherus Magna Empire. He is ranked III in the assassin group, the Order of Seven. He was given his enhancements by Medicus at some point. Medicus said he did more, but no one was sure if he was serious, or making things up. As Exuro reported to the Order his battle with Mata Nui, Invado was present in the Order chamber with the newest member: Magnus, the new VII. He later departed with the rest of the Order to declare war on Bara Magna. Fornicatus was present at Guipere's feast. Sometime after the feast, Fornicatus began training young warriors in the arena, defeating everyone who opposed him. He was replaced by Amipal in the arena after a few rounds. Later, the entire Order met to see how Intorqueo was doing. As Medicus reported in, the team spoke of their opinions on the man. Fornicatus said little during the entire conversation, and later stormed the chamber with the others to retrieve their comrade. After Guipere's death, he simply questioned Invado of what his trump card was, not really caring about the death. When the Lord of Rock came to find a new Order leader, Fornicatus stood back and watched as Intorqueo was unable to take leadership, Saga declined, and Invado took leadership. Fornicatus was then sent to Bara Magna, targetting Roxtus, the crown city of the enemies. He used his ranged weapon to pick off any opponents and made his way farther into enemy territory, only to run into both Zendra and Kiina. The two women attacked him with a few of the remaining Skrall, hoping to be able to at least drive him away, if not kill him. Over the course of the fight, the women bickered with each other, and Fornicatus continued to tell them that he wouldn't fall to them. He continued to drive them away and block any attacks, forcing them to use a cliffside for cover, which was nearly the death of them. Eventually they came up with a plan and attacked him. Zendra threw a dagger at him, which was deflected. She leapt in at Fornicatus with her next attack, took the dagger from the air, and plunged it into Fornicatus's heart in order to kill him, dropping the Order to two members. Abilities and Traits He was clad in blue armor. He had a monstrous helmet, as well as two flickering, thin wings on his back, which appeared to double as blades. His ankles had a jet on each one, pointed down, allowing limited flight. He had no interest in choosing new Order members, simply not caring about them. He presumably had other enhancements done to his body, but none are really sure about it. Weapons His left hand held a longbow, but he had no arrows. His right hand held a large shield.